I Love You Like A Love Story
by MissBubbly
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Im bad at summaries so please read to find out. I dont own anything but the plot and my ipod. Rated T for language. PPGXRRB and PNKXRNK.
1. Appearance

I dont own anything just the plot.

This chapter is only about their look. Plus the girls are friends with the Punks, and are dating the Ruffs (sames goes for the Punks and Runks).

* * *

><p><em>(The Puffs)<em>

_Blossom- the oldest; 5'4; rosy-pink eyes; long eyelashes; nice, model curves; pink plump lips; long, straight red hair that reaches to her but, in a high ponytail; C-cup; 17 years. _

_Buttercup- the second oldest; 5'5; _lime-green eyes_;_ long eyelashes_; hot, model curves; red plump lips; long, wavy black hair that reaches to her mid-back; E-cup; 17 years._

_Bubbles- the third oldest; 5'3; sky-blue eyes;_ long eyelashes;_ perfect, model curves; red heart-shaped lips; long, wavy blonde hair that reaches to her elbow, in pigtails; D-cup; 17 years._

__Bunny- the middle child; 5'3; light purple eyes;_ long eyelashes; nice, model curves; pink heart-shaped lips;_ long, straight brown hair that reaches to her waist, in a low ponytail; D-cup; 17 years.__

_Blazes- the third youngest; 5'5; bright yellow eyes;_ long eyelashes;_ beautiful, model curves; red-pink plump lips; long, wavy chestnut-brown hair that reaches to waist; C-cup; 17 years._

__Bullet- the second youngest; 5'4; sunny orange eyes;_ long eyelashes; nice, model curves; red-pink heart-shaped lips;_ long, wavy honey-blonde hair that reaches to her but, sometimes in pigtails or ponytail; C-cup; 17 years.__

_Bell- the youngest; 5'3; _clear white eyes_; _long eyelashes; perfect, model curves; red plump lips; _long, straight white hair that reaches to her hips; C-cup; 17 years._

* * *

><p><strong>(The Ruffs)<strong>

**Brick- the oldest; 5'5; blood red eyes; soft lips; medium, straight, messy red hair that passes his shoulders, in a low spiky ponytail; 6-pack; 17 year.**

**Butch- the second oldest; 5'6; forest green eyes; soft lips; short, messy black hair that are spiked up; 8-pack; 17 years.**

**Boomer- the third oldest; 5'4; sapphire blue eyes; soft lips; short, messy blonde hair that are spiked to the right and left side of his head; 6-pack; 17 years.**

**Buddy- the middle child; 5'4; royal purple eyes; soft lips; medium, straight, spiky brown hair that passes his lower neck, in a low messy ponytail; 6-pack; 17 years. **

**Bane- the third youngest; 5'6; selective yellow eyes; soft lips; medium, messy chestnut-brown hair that passes his neck; 8-pack; 17 years. **

**Bruce- the second youngest; 5'5; safety orange eyes; soft lips; medium honey-blonde hair that passes his lower neck, sometimes in a messy or spiky ponytail; 6-pack; 17 years.**

**Bliss- the youngest; 5'4; cool sliver eyes; soft lips; medium, spiky white hair that passes his shoulders; 6-pack; 17 years.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(The Punks)<em>**

**_Berserk- the oldest; 5'4; hot magenta eyes;_ long eyelashes; nice, model curves; pink plump lips; long, straight, messy red hair that reaches to her but, in a spiky high ponytail; C-cup; 17 years._ _**

**_Brute- the second oldest; 5'5; dark spring green eyes; __long eyelashes_; hot, model curves; red plump lips; long, messy, wavy black hair that reaches to her mid-back, spiky; E-cup; 17 years.__**

**_Brat- the third oldest; 5'3; ultramarine blue eyes; __long eyelashes;_ perfect, model curves; red heart-shaped lips; long, messy, wavy blonde hair that reaches to her elbow, in spiky pigtails; D-cup; 17 years.__**

**__Ballistic- the middle ____c____hild; 5'3;____ violet/purple eyes; ___long eyelashes; nice, model curves; pink heart-shaped lips;_ long, straight, messy brown hair that reaches to her waist, in a low spiky ponytail; D-cup; 17 years.____**

**_Bridgette- the third youngest; 5'5; amber yellow eyes; __long eyelashes;_ beautiful, model curves; red-pink plump lips; long, messy, wavy chestnut-brown hair that reaches to waist; C-cup; 17 years.__**

**_**_Bomb- the second youngest; 5'4; pumpkin orange eyes; ___long eyelashes; nice, model curves; red-pink heart-shaped lips;_ long, messy, wavy honey-blonde hair that reaches to her but, sometimes in spiky pigtails or spiky ponytail; C-cup; 17 years.___**_**

**_Breezy- the youngest; 5'3; battleship gray eyes; __long eyelashes; perfect, model curves; red plump lips; _long, straight, messy white hair that reaches to her hips; C-cup; 17 years.__**

* * *

><p>(The Runks)<p>

Bleed- the oldest; 5'5; electric crimson eyes; soft lips; medium, straight red hair that passes his shoulders, in a low ponytail; 6-pack; 17 year.

Break- the second oldest; 5'6; sea green eyes; soft lips; short, straight black hair that are spiked up neatly; 8-pack; 17 years.

Blade- the third oldest; 5'4; turquoise eyes; soft lips; short, straight blonde hair that are spiked neatly to the right and left side of his head; 6-pack; 17 years.

Bandit- the middle child; 5'4; amethyst purple eyes; soft lips; medium, straight brown hair that passes his lower neck, in a low ponytail; 6-pack; 17 years.

Brock- the third youngest; 5'6; sunglow yellow eyes; soft lips; medium, straight chestnut-brown hair that passes his neck; 8-pack; 17 years.

Baron- the second youngest; 5'5; orange peel eyes; soft lips; medium, straight honey-blonde hair that passes his lower neck, sometimes in a ponytail; 6-pack; 17 years.

Brewer- the youngest; 5'4; ash grey eyes; soft lips; medium, straight white hair that passes his shoulders; 6-pack; 17 years.


	2. Oh My God

Me: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I had to go through some drama at school.

Anyways this chapter is for my wonderful readers.

Disclaimer- I dont own anything but the plot.

* * *

><p>Narrator POV (The Puff House)<p>

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" screams Bubbles and Bunny at the top of their lungs.

"Shut up Bunny" Blazes yells at her older sister.

"You too, Bubbles," shouts Buttercup.

Today was the girls first day as seniors in Townsville High. As you can tell, both Bunny and Bubbles are already awake, while Blazes is barely getting out of her and Buttercup is still in bed. What about Blossom, Bullet, and Bell? Let's see what they're doing.

Blossom POV

_Urgh... Why can't Bubbles and Bunny stop doing that, it's really starting to get annoying. _

Unlike Bubbles and Bunny, who are still screaming, I'm already dressed.

Today, I decide to wear a light pink shirt that says _**Nerds are HOT **_**with a cute kitten with nerd's glasses** with white skinny jeans paired with pink flats. My hair is tied in a high ponytail with a red ribbon.

I can't wait to get to school, so I can see Berserk. Yup that right, me and Berserk are best friends. We had been friends since 8 grades when she wanted truce.

_*****Flashback (4 years ago) *****_

_**Blossom POV**_

_**I was walking down the hall with my sister when The Powerpunk came. At first, we all thought they want to fight again for no reason. But then they surprise us all.**_

"_**What do want Punks?" said Buttercup while balling up her fist.**_

"_**What we want… what we is… truce…." Brat said with a blank face.**_

"_**What!" screamed Bubbles and Bunny.**_

"_**You hear us... we want truces. We're sick of fighting for no god damn reason. And we all know that we can join force to fight HIM off." Breezy said with a hopeful face.**_

_**HIM as been leading an army of villains to defeat the Punks, since they are sick of following HIM orders.**_

"_**Wait a sec… you girls want truce only for defeating HIM that all." I said.**_

"_**No we also want to be friends with you Puff because I know we can be best friends and we have a lot in common. So… truce." Berserk said with a smile on her face.**_

_**I thought about for 30 second and I knew already what the answer is. **_

"_**Truce" I said with a huge smile on my face.**_

_*****Flashback ends*****_

So since that day we actually got along, well mostly everyone but Buttercup, Brute, Blazes, and Bridgette. But in the end, they finally got along.

"Blossom, get down food is severed, so hurry up!" yelled Bullet from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

As I got down from the stair I see Bubbles and Bunny are severing pancakes for everyone, Buttercup and Blazes are already eating, while Bullet and Bell are reading a book waiting to be severed.

Bubbles is wearing a cute blue dress with water rumble screen-print and splatters that ends to her mid-thigh with black tights paired with black flats. Her hair is in low pigtails tied up with blue ribbons.

Bunny is wearing a super-cute purple sweater dress that ends 3 inches above her knee paired with honey brown mid-calf boots. Today, she kept her in a low ponytail tied with purple ribbon with glitters.

Buttercup is wearing a green tank top that say _**Tomboys Can Be Sexy Too **_with a black mini jacket and black skinny jeans paired with green converse. Her black hair is loosely on her back like always but with a green bandana.

Blazes is wearing a yellow tank top that says _**What The Hell **_with blue mini jean jacket and blue short shorts paired with yellow converse. Her hair is loose with a yellow bandana.

Bullet is wearing an orange wide v-neck shirt with blue fade skinny jeans paired with brown boots. Today, she has her hair in low pigtails, tied by an orange ribbon.

Bell is wearing a white stretch cotton tie-waist shirt dress that ends to her knees paired with black flats. Her hair is in a high ponytail tied up by a black ribbon.

As I was about to sit down, my cell phone rang.

_Urgh… who is it now… _

I looked at my phone. _It's Brick!_

"_**Hello" I said while**_ _**twirling**_ _**my hair.**_

"_**Hey Blossy, Can you do me a favor?"**_

"_**Sure what is it?" I asked.**_

"_**Go to your bedroom, babe."**_

"_**Huh?" I said while going to my bedroom… Oh My God….**_

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger.. so what do you think! Is it good or bad.<p> 


	3. What The!

**Me: Hey everyone… sorry for not updating earlier. I planned to update this chapter_ a long time ago_ but some things have happen… *sad***

**(Powerpuff, Powerpunk, Rowdyruff, and Rowdyrunk appear.)**

**Bubbles: What happen? Does it have to do with a certain boy Lely?**

**Me: *Blushes* H-how d-do- WAIT What! No it does not.**

**Buttercup: Girl, we know your lying. It is and his name is R- *Covers her mouth***

**Me: NO! It's not him Buttercup *sighs* besides if it was him, I can't like him because he has a GIRLFRIEND who is my BEST FRIEND.**

**Brute: So. I use to like a boy with a girlfriend and the girlfriend was my friend. *raises right eyebrow***

**Me: But still I can't like him. I can't like R- Nevermind….**

**Bubbles and Bunny: Aww… Lely you like R-**

**Me: *cuts them out* I don't like him *blushes***

***Julie, Rudy, and Mark comes in (my friends)***

**Berserk: *smirks* You're blushing**

**Me: Am not **

**Rudy: Hey Lely *holding Julie's hands* and why are you blushing**

**Me: *hurt but cover it up with fake happiness* Hey Rudy and I'm not blushing *blushes harder***

**Julie: Hey TWIN! And you're blushing hard…. Oh I get it….**

**Me: Hi TWIN! (both me and Julie look alike so we consider our self as twins) and no it's what it looks like.**

**Julie: *whispers to me* You still like him don't you**

**Me: *whisper to Julie* Maybe… but I can't like him because he's with you know…**

**Julie: Duh! Because he's with *points to herself***

**Me: *nods and turns around and sees Mark***

**Mark: *Blushes* Hey Less**

**Me: *smiles* Hey Mark. Wait where's your gf?**

**Mark: IDK *smiles and blushes***

**Me: *smiles* Oh ok…. Any way Boomer can you do the disclaimer... pweety pwease..**

**Boomer: *Happily* Sure! Lely doesn't own us but the plot and her ipod.**

**Me: Enjoy! *smiles***

* * *

><p>Blossom POV<p>

Oh My God…

There were trail of red roses petals on the floor lending to my bedroom. Inside my bedroom, was Brick holding a dozen of rosy pink rose.

"Brick!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Blossom, do you like my surprise." Brick said.

"No, I don't like it, I LOVE IT! That's so sweet Brick." I said.

"Eeh… it was nothing…" Brick said while blushing.

Our lips were 1 inch to be together until….

"Aww Bommie, is it sooo cute!" yelled Bubbles …_Wait Bubbles! _

"BUBBLES!" screamed everyone, when I mean everyone I mean my sisters, the ruffs, the punks and the runks… _wait when did the punks and runks came into the house…. _and I.

"Bubbles, you know better to spy on me," I exclaim, "and when did you guys came into the house?" I questioned the punk and runks.

Bubbles POV

"Bubbles, you know better to spy on me," Blossom exclaim

_I know it is bad to spy on other people but I really want to know why Blossom went upstairs._

"And when did you guys come into the house?" Blossom questioned the punk and runks.

"Since, you went upstairs to see Red." Brute stated like if it was obvious.

The Punks are wearing the same clothes as we are but the colors are darker.

The Ruffs are wearing a muscle shirt (in their colors) with black baggy jeans paired with some Jordans (in their colors.)

The Runks are wearing a baggy t-shirt (in their color) with blue baggy jeans paired with some Converse (in their colors.)

RING RING RING …. OMG IT'S THE SCHOOL BELL!

"Shit! We're gonna be late to school and it's our first day as seniors!" Exclaim the yellows.

"It's nothing-" started the greens

"Easy for you guys to say, you guys always have-" Blossom was cut off by Buttercup

"As I was saying (Butch, Brute, and Break was giving Buttercup a mean glare) …well as we were saying, besides that the bell was ONLY FOR FRESHMANS NOT SENIORS!" Buttercup said

_She's right. Its only 7:45, our bell is at 8:15. We have 30 minutes left._

"She's right Bloss." Said Bell

"Oh… ok, then let's go school for we WON'T be late."

"Aww man, I don't wanna go to school!" screamed the greens and the yellows.

Buttercup POV

"Oh boy, you guys are such whinier" Bullet exclaimed.

"IS NOT"

"IS TOO"

"IS NOT"  
>"IS TOO"<br>"IS FUCKING NOT"  
>"IS TOO"<br>"IS FUCKING NOT"  
>"IS TOO"<p>

"IS FUC-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP…. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted Bubbles.

_I didn't know she has the guts to scream… well she always screams but I mean to curse. Now, I know it's bad to piss or annoy Bubbles off or else she'll go off on you._

"Dang Bubbles I didn't know you had that inside of you." Brute said.

"Oh, I didn't know neither Brute." Bubbles said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Calm down Bubbles." said Brat.

"Let's just go to school ok." The reds said together.

"Fine." We said.

At school (Bunny POV)

_Oh My Goodness… this school is HUGE. I CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS._

"Hi powderwhores and powdersluts!" said Princess and her crew (or as Buttercup and Brute calls her Bitchy slut and whores) to us.

"Hello Bitchy slut and whores" we said to Princess and her crew

"Whatever losers-" Princess and her crew started to say, until they saw the Ruff and Runks.

"Hey Brick" "Hi Butch" "Hi Boomer" "Hi Buddy" "Hi Bane" "Hi Bruce" "Hi Bliss" "Hey Bleed" "Hello Break" "Hello Blade" "Hello Bandit" "Hello Brock" "Hello Baron" "Hello Brewer"

"Umm… Hey…" the Ruffs and Runks said awkwardly

"Grr… PRINCESS LEAVE RIGHT NOW UNLESS YOU WANNA BE BEAT IN TO PULP!" We all said (well mainly the pinks, greens, and yellows pointed out.)

"Urgh, Whatever Freaks!" Princess and her whores said while leaving.

"!" screamed the greens and yellow.

All of the sudden, a mini earthquake was happening with some lighting.

After that, there when some rocks going into the air and some electricity was going into the rocks.

_Oh no…. we have to stop them before they destroy some of the school…_

"Stop this Buttercup and Blazes." Bubbles and I exclaim while we run towards them.

"Calm down Brute and Bridgette!" Exclaim Brat and Ballistic also running towards them.

Bubbles, Brat, Ballistic, and I went up to the screaming girls and hug them. I hugged Blazes, Bubbles hugged Buttercup, Brat hugged Brute, and Ballistic hugged Bridgette.

Next thing you know, Buttercup, Blazes, Brute and Bridgette stop screaming and fainted.

"Shit!" Screamed Butch, Bane, Break, and Brock while going towards their girlfriends.

Bell POV

_Not this again, this always happen when they all use their element powers. Yes, you heard right we… well all the girls including the Punks have element powers. Blossom have fire power, Buttercup have earth power, Bubbles have water power, Bunny have air power, Blazes have lighting power, Bullet have light power, and I have ice power. Berserk have lava power, Brute have rock power, Brat have sea power, Ballistic have wind power, Bridgette have electricity power, Bomb have metal power, and Breezy have storm power._

As we reach the nurse's office, I suddenly start to feel sleepy.

_Why do I feel so sleepy… it's like someone taking away my powers._

"Hey Blossom do you feel sleepy?" I nudge Blossom.

"Yes and it feels like someone is taking away my powers." Blossom said sleepily.

"BUBBLES!" Boomer and Brat exclaims to a sleepily Bubbles on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm gonna try to update more faster if i can but no promises *smiles*<strong>

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Me: Bye readers! =D**


	4. Huh?

Me: Happy New Years!

Bubbles: Yay! Your not dead. ^_^

Me: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I was grounded for 2 weeks, my computer didn't work, and I had no internet because we moved to a new house etc...

Buttercup: No EXCUSES Lely! But at least your continuing your story so your forgiven.

Me: Ok. O.o Anyway here's a new chapter for I Love You Like A Love Story!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my ipod touch and my- oops it's a secret. ;D

* * *

><p>Bell's POV<p>

"BUBBLES!" Boomer and Brat exclaims to a sleepily Bubbles on the floor.

"What happen!" Me and Bullet asks.

"?" Brat exclaimed fast.

"What!" We all exclaimed.

"Brat said, when we were walking down the halls, Bubbles was telling her that she was feeling really sleepy and felt like someone was taking away her powers" A sad Boomer says.

"Oh…" We said.

Both I and Bunny tries to wake up Bubbles but she won't wake up.

_And to think she's a light sleeper…_

"Hey Brat, can you use your sea power to wake up Bubbles?" Boomer asks.

"I can try." Brat exclaims while closing her eyes to form sea water in her hands.

"Wait. Don't use your powers yet Brat," I stated, "If you do, then you'll fall asleep like BC, Blazes, Brute and Bridge."

"But-" Brat started to say.

"Bell has a point, baby. And I don't want you to be asleep like your sisters and the three puffs." Blade stated pointing to Buttercup, Blazes Bubbles, Brute, and Bridgette.

"Fine, but what if I only use a little bit of my powers…" Brat stubbornly says.

"No, you can't because the air smells really bad for you to use your powers, Brat. Let's just take them to the Professor, okay." Bunny says.

"But… but… Fine! Let's go to the Professor." Brat exclaims.

"WAIT!" Scream Blossom.

"Blossom, what's the matter?" We panic.

"What about school! I mean we can't just skip school without the principal knowing. Right? And it's the first day of school, too. This will go on our permit record and I haven't gotten a single absent at school and-"

"And why don't you shut the hell up! All that ranting is making my head hurt so freakin' much!" Berserk said.

"Blossom, I can't believe you! You choose school between our sisters! What kind of sister are you? What don't answer that question! You're a mean sister!" Bunny pointed out. Everyone, including Blossom, sweat drop at her outburst.

_Eh... Bunny has a point though. No wonder she's Bubbles "twin" except that Bunny is a brunette while Bubbles is a blonde._

"But if-"

"NO BUTS, IFS, AND ANDS, Blossom! WE CAN'T LOSE MORE SISTERS! We … already lose one… we can't lose more" I said to her.

"Both Bunny and Bell has a point there though, Blossy. You can't choose school over your sister. You can go to school tomorrow but if we waste time on this conversation you might lose your sisters. And I know you don't want to lose them neither Blossom, do you?" Brick says.

"I don't want to lose my sister again, but… but… okay. Fine. Let's go to my house to cure my sisters and the Punks." Blossom said smiling.

Berserk's POV (At the Puffs' Household)

_Urgh! Why is this taking so long! It been like 30 minutes and we still don't know what's wrong with them! And both Bleed and I had some plans you know. But I wonder what's Bleed is thinking._

"OMFG! WHY THE HELL IS THIS OPERATION OR WHATEVER ITS CALLED IS TAKING SO DAMN LONG! I'M SO BORED AND SOME OF US HAD SOME PLANS." Bleed exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up Bleed! We all had some plans, not only you and Berserk. OK!" an annoyed Brick said.

"Why don't you shut the hell up Brick! Just because you're with my sis- I mean Blossom, doesn't mean that you're all that."

_Wait did he just say that the Puffs are the Runks sister. Nah, maybe it's my hearing._

"I never said that I'm all that Bleed."

"I never said you did, but the way you said it, sound like it."

"Urgh. Why don't you both shut the hell up!" Butch pointed out.

"Why should they, Butch. It's kind of entertaining don't cha think. Here want some?" Break said while giving some popcorn to Butch.

_Where the heck did Break get some popcorn? O.o I want_ some…

"Dude? Where the hell did you get some popcorn? Oh never mind, give me some." Butch exclaim while taking Break's popcorn bag.

"Hey why does it smell like popcorn?" a bubbly voice says.

Boomer's POV

"Hey why does it smell like popcorn?" an angelic voice said.

_I know that voice anywhere! It's BUBBLES!_

"BUBBLES!" Everyone exclaims

"Hey what about us?" a rough yet soft feminine voice says

"BUTTERCUP! BLAZES! BRUTE! AND wait… where's Bridgette?"

"Right here." We look behind BC, Blazes and Brute to see an annoy Bridge.

_I wonder why she's annoyed. Hehe who care, at least my Bubbles is ok._

"Umm Bridge… why are you annoyed?" Bubbles ask.

"Um… I don't know Bubbles maybe because YOU GUYS ARE MAKING TOO MUCH NOISE. I JUST WANT TO SLEEP."

"Oh hush Bridgette. You were asleep for like… I don't know… 3 HOURS!" Brat pointed out.

"Shut it Blondie."

"Fuck you!"

"Love ya too"

"Urgh!" with that Brat walk away.

"Bridgette!" Berserk exclaim.

"What! She started it for being a smartass!" Bridgette pointed out.

"I don't care what you did to her. Just apologizes. NOW!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"FINE!"

"Stupid Bitch…" Bridgette said under her breath.

Blossom's POV

"Hey dad, why did Bubbles feel asleep?"

"Yea, why did I fall asleep, Daddy?" Bubbles question.

"Well… to answer your question, girls, the air had sodium, carbon dioxide with a little bit chemical Y and C, and helium which had 20% of lithium particles which cause Bubbles to lenient."

"Umm… you say it in _**English.**_" Blazes ask.

"It means that the air had antidote X which cause Bubbles to faint." I said with a bored tone.

"Ohh.." They reply.

"Well… then let's go Berserk!" Bleed screams while running to the door.

"Coming!" She screams back, chasing Bleed.

_How the hell are they mine's and Brick's counter-partner. - _-" _

"Hey Buttercup, come to my room. I need to show you something." Blazes says.

"Nope she's coming with me." Butch counter her statement.

"Hey! Do I look like a dog to you guys?" Buttercup questioned.

"Umm…"

"Fuck you!" Buttercup exclaims.  
>"WE LOVE YA!" The greens says to BC<p>

"Whateva bitches" Buttercup says while walking away.

"Aww BC. We don't mean it. GROUP HUG!" Brute screams

_Poor BC… eh … who cares GROUP HUG!_

"Hey! What about us!" We scream to the hugging greens

* * *

><p>Please Review! =D<p> 


	5. Disappearance? Or? Appearance?

Me: Hey everyone. I'm super sorry I forgot this story! I was too busy with school and my other activities that I forgot-

Everyone: LELY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU FORGET THIS STORY! YOU KNOW BETTER!

Me: I know but I was to focus on school since I WAS graduating from MIDDLE SCHOOL.

Bubbles: OMG! You're a high schooler now! Yay for you Lely. *smiles*

Me: Thanks . *looks over at the PPG, RRB, PPK, and RRK* At least someone congratulated me.

Everyone: Congrats and Happy LATE Birthday!

Me: *smiles* Thanks even though it was on June 1. Any ways on to the story…..

Black: How old are you?

Me: ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs =D

* * *

><p>Bell's POV's (Bell's Dream Flashback)

_**Four little girls in pink, blue, green, and white were chasing four other little girls in orange, purple, yellow, and black. They each were at the park playing tag with their brown-haired friend. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining bright, the birds were singing, and every child were playing with their friend, but who would believe it would be a sad day to a little girl in white….**_

"_**Tag your it Butterfly" says the girl in white to the girl in black whose named is Butterfly.**_

"_**Crap!" Butterfly says. **_

"_**Watch your mouth, Butterfly! You're worser than ME!" The girl in green says**_

"_**Please, Buttercup and by the way woreser isn't a word smart-mouth" Butterfly says to Buttercup. Then suddenly the little in black bumped into another girl in black.**_

"_**Hey! Watch where you're going, stupid!" the other girl in black says**_

"_**I'm not stupid, stupid!" Butterfly yells.**_

"_**Whatever Butterfly, I don't have- " The girl was interrupted by a ball of light that went straight to both little girls in black.**_

"_**AHHHHH!" Butterfly and the other girl in black yell before they disappear **_

"_**NO!" the little girl in white yelled where Butterfly once stood.**_

Bell's POV (Present Time)

"AHH!" I yelled again for the twentieth time this month.

_*sighs* It felt like it was yesterday that she was taken away from me by that strange ball of light._

I check the time and it was 6:13. _Might as well get up for school, I guess._ I decided to wear a grey tank top with a white mini shirt that land below my chest with some blue shinny jeans along with my white-ish/ grey-ish flats. I left my hair down with a black and white hair band.

As I walk down the stair, I check today's date. _September 9, the same day that Butterfly, Black, Blair and Burl died or disappear. I wonder how everyone feels after 10 years of their disappearance…_

"Hey Bell. Are you ok?" Bubbles ask.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said while looking at the calendar.

"Umm… ok then. I made your favorite dish: banana pancakes!" she says cheerful, trying to avoided the awkward conversation.

"Thanks Bubbles!" As I turn around I see Bubbles wearing the same outfit as me but in blue. She kept her hair down in curls with a black hair band with blue poka-dots. We both walk into kitchen to eat. **(A/N: I'm too lazy to write what everyone is wearing so they are all wearing the same as Bell but in their colors along with the Punks and the boys are wearing what they wore yesterday .)**

* * *

><p>Bubbles's POV (At School)<p>

_Poor Bell… she suffers the most by Butterfly disappearance, I mean of course I miss her too but Bell took it the new hard. They were very close like me with Bunny or Blossom with Bullet. She was practically her twin! I mean everyone has their twin like Buttercup with Blazes or Brat and Ballistic. _

"Hey guys" We all turn around a see the punks, the runks and our boyfriends.

"Boomie!" I practically scream at Boomer.

"Hey Bubble gum!" Boomer yells back. _I earn that since I almost busted everyone eardrum… hehe…_

"Hey, let's go get our clases!" Bell yells after she and the white/grey group leaves.

"I feel bad for them, I mean come on they are all reject by you slut since you all have your so called twins" Princess and her group says as they reach over here.

"Look Princesult, leave NOW, UNLESS YOU WANT A BEATING!" The pink/red and the green group exclaims.

"Whatever, I just came to say that I heard that there are a group of four new students, two boys and two boys, so watch out." As she says that she winks and walks away with her group.

Even though I don't like her, she has a point. We (I mean us, the punks, the runks and our boyfriends) are the most popular and the most "hot" people at our school, but the most "hottest" would be Buttercup, Brute, Blazes, Bridgette, Bunny, Ballistic, Brat and me, but the most popular would be Blossom, Berserk, Bullet, Bomb, Bell, and Brizzy. And of course our boyfriends would be "the hottest and the most popular" at our school. Which me four of us would be rival with the new students.

"Ugh… MORE students! Ugh! Let's go with the grey to see what our classes are." Berserk and Blossom says at the same time.

"Kay." We say as they walk to the consular office to get your classes.

* * *

><p>"Okay! So what are your first class! Mines is Dance 3!" I exclaimed.<p>

"I have Dance 3, too!" Brat, Bunny and Ballistic yells.

"I have AP French along with Berserk!" Blossom yells.

"We got choir with Bliss and Brewer..." Bell and Brizzy says quietly.

"I have AP Spanish with Bomb!" Bullet says while looking at Bomb.

"We have P.E with Blazes and Bridgette!" Buttercup and Brute yells.

"I have Study Hall with Boomer, Buddy, and Bandit." Blade says unemotionally.

"WE HAVE P.E WITH BUTCH AND BREAK!" Bane and Brock yells.

"I have AP Spanish with Brick." Bleed says boredly.

"I have AP French with Bruce." Brock says.

"NO FAIR! WHY DOES BELL, BRIZZY, BUTTERCUP, BRUTE, BRIDGETTE, AND BLAZES HAVE THEIR FIRST CLASS TOGETHER WITH THEIR BOYFRIEND!" Me and Blossom yells.

"THE SAME WITH BLISS, BREWER, BUTCH, BREAK, BROCK AND BANE!" Boomer and Brick yells.

"HAHA SUCKERS!" The greens and yellow sream while sticking out their tongues at us and running away to their class.

* * *

><p>?s's POV<p>

_They will be ours Rowdyruff and Rowdyrunks. Just wait and see. _

Same with you Powerpuff and Powerpunks, those boys will be OURS!

* * *

><p>Bell's POV<p>

"Good morning everyone! Today I have to introduce two more people.. Please come in Barbra and Baylee." Miss Gigi says

"Hi." They says unemotionally, but until they saw me and Brizzy, they had wide eyes like me and Brizzy.

"OMG!"

* * *

><p>Me: Cliffhanger! =P<p>

Brizzy: Aww.. your so mean... while not really but still I can't wait another month for you to update... YOU REALLY NEED TO UPDATE FASTER LELY! OK! .

Me: ... yes...

Please R&R! =D


	6. Author's Note

_**Hi Everyone! I know I haven't update in a while and I'm very sorry. It just that I've been busy and I'm going to be busier since I just started HIGH SCHOOL plus I'm joining the volleyball team at my school. Anyways, I can have the next chapter in a few days but I won't post until I know you guys are still reviewing/liking my story. If your not I'll just discontinue it and really don't want to. So please don't just read this and ignore it and not reviewing. I need your reviews because they make me very happy and so I can continue writing. So please review and thank you for reviewing if you did. Bye now for! =)**_

_**Please Push That Review Button... Please with some cherry on the top! ='D **_


End file.
